The newest Cullen
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: This is following the story of Talia Cullen/Whitlock. How she deals with Bella, her being the most recent Cullen and James, Victoria and Laurent. I only own my O.C character. I don't own Twilight.
1. Biography of Talia

**The Newest Cullen.**

* * *

**Name:** Natalia Sybil Cullen Whitlock nee Hughes

**Age when turned:** 19

**Vampire age:** 147

**From:** Houston, Texas.

**'Died':** Bushwick, Brooklyn

**Birthday:** 10th August 1844

**Date when turned:** 1863, 31st October

**Creator:** Maria

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 5' 4''

**Eye colour:** Bright Silver/ ice blue ( Human.), warm golden/ honey with flecks of brown and one or two flecks of red, black when thirsty/lustful/angry.

**Hair colour:** Soft pale ginger/ dark strawberry blond that's straight but slightly curled at the ends, she has a fringe that stops at the top of her eyebrows.

**Looks like:** Average height, hourglass figure that's slightly heavier on her chest, her nose is slightly upturned effectively giving her a look of innocence, all in all she's quite pretty, in a chapter Bella thinks that she could give Rosalie a run for her money.

**Skin tone:** a shade darker than the Cullen's but three shades lighter than Bella's skintone, she has softer skin than other vampires but she's colder than most of them.

* * *

**Personality:** Smart, resourceful, sarcastic, protective, can be very harsh and cold, funny, stubborn, imaginative, motherly ( Not as much as Esme.), more quiet than the other Cullen's, sweet, bubbly, can be very vengeful and in general she's a happy person.

**Likes:** Teasing Emmett and Edward, putting cars together with Rosalie, reading, writing, horse riding, drawing, laughing, children, running and pranking people with Emmett.

**Friends:** Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Peter, Charlotte and Denali coven.

**Enemies:** Volturi, Victoria, James, Laurent, Riley, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Maria and Irina Denali.

**Dislikes:** Volterra, the Volturi, Mike Newton, Edward ( Sometimes.), gossiping, human food, shopping with Alice, angry Esme and Carlisle, her history teacher, people hitting on her and people hitting on Jasper.

* * *

**Peoples family status to her: ** Esme- Mother

Carlisle- Father

Alice- Younger Sister

Rosalie- Older sister

Emmett- Older brother

Edward- Younger Brother

Bella- Younger Sister

Jasper- Husband ( Which is true)

* * *

**Strengths:** Can be an excellent at lying when needed, speed, Jasper's love, her combat skills/ strength and Psychic electrokinesis ( Can use only in defense, can't use her power on Jane.)

**Weaknesses:** Jane's power, loving others, her anger, people she doesn't know very well knowing of her past life, flashbacks of her human life, people mentioning the name Isabella or Caroline and being judged.

**Species:** Vampire.

**Powers: **Projecting her memories, can read other peoples memories at choice ( Kinda like Aro) and Psychic electrokinesis.

**Mate:** Jasper Hale ( Whitlock)

**Coven status:** Cullen's ( Originally Denali coven.)

**Her biggest hope:** To have children even though it's impossible.

**Habits:** Tucking her hair behind her ear, glaring, tapping her pen/pencil/paintbrush and she tends to drum her fingers.

**Loyalty's:** Jasper, the Olympic Coven, Swan's, Denali's and the Whitlocks.

**Past Loyalty's:** The Mexican Coven, Maria, Volturi and her own human family

* * *

**Family: ** Mary Hughes nee Charleson ( Mother)

Tom Matthew Hughes ( Father)

Elizabeth Hughes ( Youngest sister)

Rachel Hughes ( Younger sister)

Jayden Hughes ( Yougest brother)

Michael Hughes ( Younger brother)

Grandmother

Grandfather

Caroline 'Carly' Isabella Hughes ( involuntarily conceived daughter)

Jasper Whitlock ( Husband)

* * *

**Early History:** Natalia was born in Houston. She wasn't as girly as her mother had hoped, she always liked helping her Father with the ranch, learning how to horse ride and had a dream of traveling around the world. She met Jasper Whitlock when she was nine and fell for him at age fourteen. When she had learned that Jasper had gone MIA she was heart broken, she contemplated committing suicide in order of 'joining' him, her Mother talked her out of it and set her up with a man named Reginald Charleston.

A month or so before their wedding Natalia was walking back from her mothers when she saw Reginald with some of his friends, she walked over to him to say hello, but he started tearing at her clothes and his friends helped rape and beat her, the Volturi found her and as Carlisle was working with them at the time, he had confirmed she was pregnant involuntarily, the Volturi let her go and Carlisle checked up on her once a month during her pregnancy and helped deliver her daughter, she was grateful to Carlisle and named her daughter Caroline as it was based off of his name.

Unfortunately Caroline grew ill a day after she was born and with no one to help her she died, a woman named Maria found Natalia in her home having a fit from an illness called Eclampsia from giving birth, Maria felt sorry for her and changed her, while Natalia was going through her transformation, she had buried Caroline and let Natalia pick a gravestone for Caroline.

* * *

**History: **She left Maria two years later and followed her dream of seeing the world. Ten years later she found two nomads named Peter and Charlotte, she traveled with them for five years and went in search for her mate. She met a man named Jackson Smith and married him in 1886 (even though they weren't mates), they both ran into a vicious group of nomads that had held a grudge against him and they tore Jackson apart.

She traveled for 89 years before she found Jasper in 1975, they had both thought the other was dead and became friends quickly, it took them only a short amount of time to realize they were mates. They got married in the Winter of 1986. The Cullen's warmed up to her quickly and helped her turn to the animal diet with one or two slip ups that left her depressed for weeks. She became best friends with Rosalie due to similarities with their changes and their likes and dislikes.

Her first impression of Bella was annoyance, Jealousy and confusion. She was jealous because Bella could have a normal life and Natalia thought she was just throwing it out of the window. But, she grew to love Bella as a sister and welcomed her to the family.


	2. Chapter 1- Meeting Talia

**The New Cullen.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

Bella's POV:

I was walking up to the house with Edward, I was nervous about meeting his family for the first time

'' Don't be nervous.'' he said smiling

'' Believe me I'm trying.'' to be honest I was imtimidated by meeting his family properly, it wasn't the fact that they were vampires, I was just upset of what they would think of me

'' Edward!'' Alice screamed happily '' Bella!''

'' Hi.''

'' Now, now Alice. Don't frighten the poor girl.'' a woman with a heart shaped face and an hourglass figure said

'' Sorry Esme.''

'' Edward, Talia will be here soon.''

'' Good, it's been a while since I've seen her.'' who's Talia? Edward lead me inside and I met the whole family

'' Eeek! Talia and Jasper are coming in 3...2...1...'' Alice said excitedly

'' Alice, I was half a mile away, and I could still hear your squealing.'' a voice said, I turned and saw a very beautiful vampire, she could certainly give Rosalie a run for her money. This girl had warm honey/ gold coloured eyes with flecks of brown in them that had long dark eyelashes that brushed the top of her cheekbones, she had perfectly arched eyebrows, she was a shade darker than the other Cullen's so she must have been tanned when she was human, she had shiny dark strawberry blond/pale ginger hair, she had an hourglass figure that was slightly heavier at the chest, her nose was slightly turned upwards giving her a look of innocence, she had an aura that suggested that she is capable of fighting but she's loving and kind too, her voice sounded musical, like wind-chimes, but much softer than Rosalie's voice, and not as high pitched as Alice's, it was more firm than Esme's voice too, she was medium height 5'4'' roughly and from the look she was giving Jasper, they were obviously mates.

'' Talia.'' Esme said hugging her tightly

'' Esme.'' the girl hugged all of her family and stopped when she saw me '' Who's that?'' she asked pointing to me, okay so she's a straight forward person

''My girlfriend, Isabella Swan.'' she flinched at my first name, Jasper grabbed her hand and squeezed it, Rosalie looked on worried as did Esme

'' It's Bella.'' I mumbled

'' Well, I'm going to my room.'' she said quietly, she gracefully walked up the stairs, Jasper frowned in concern and followed her

'' Well... that wasn't awkward.'' Emmett said, Rosalie smacked the side of his head

'' Not the time Em, the name means something to her.''

* * *

Natalia's POV:

After years of never hearing that name again, Edward just had to pick someone with that name! I saw Jasper come into the room

'' Talia...''

'' He knew what that name meant to me!''

'' I know, but you can't help who you fall for.'' he said stroking my hair

'' I know.'' I whispered looking down to my hands, I rarely showed my vulnerable side, only Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and my deceased husband Jackson have seen it

'' It's okay.'' he pulled me into his chest

'' I only held her once.'' I dry sobbed

'' I know.''

'' Why did she have to die?! She was a day old, why couldn't Maria have let me die from that damned Eclampsia fit?!''

'' Don't. Ever. Say. That. Never say you wished Maria had let you get killed.'' he growled

'' I'm sorry Jazz. But if you were her Father, you would know. I carried her for nine months and the end result was death.''

'' And this is Jasper and Talia's room.'' I heard Edward say

'' Edward, if you even dare to open this door, I will use my power.'' I could feel him wince from here

'' Okay okay, jeez.'' and with that Edward and Bella had walked off down the hall

'' Let's go downstairs.'' Jasper said, I nodded. I felt his hand slip into mine as we walked down to the living room.

* * *

3rd persons POV:

Jasper and Talia sat on the love-seat with Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the small couch, Esme sat on the lounge chair while Carlisle stood, Edward was still showing Bella around

'' So what happened with the Volturi?'' Carlisle asked Talia

'' Same as usual. Want me for my powers, I told them no. As I was leaving Demetri tried to flirt, so I punched him in the face.''

'' That's my little sis!" Emmett shouted

'' I'm older then you Em, quite a lot older actually.''

'' At least I'm not short!''

'' I'm not short! I'm just vertically challenged!'' Talia defended

'' Whatever.''

'' I swear to God Em, I'll electrocute you into oblivion.''

'' Eep! Don't hurt me!'' Emmett shrieked hiding behind Rosalie while Talia snorted with amusement

'' Maybe, I could just hurt you a little?'' Bella saw small sparks on Talia's hands

'' Yay! The not painful way just tickles!'' Emmett said giddily walking forward

'' Glad to see I amuse you.'' Talia said rolling her eyes

'' Heck yeah you do! You're like a female version of me! But hotter.'' Jasper growled at Emmett and pulled Talia back into his embrace

'' Jazz, the man child makes a point.'' Talia said smugly, god she had missed her family.


End file.
